


A Hell of A Thing

by JiniZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confident Becky, Dildos, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom!Crowley, cock ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Crowley had met Becky Rosen, Crowley told her he was sure she must have a wonderful personality. Dismissed her outright. He’d learned not to do that again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hell of A Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powerfulweak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/gifts).



> My headcanon is that Becky is the biggest sex freak ever, and Crowley puts up with her crazy side because the girl really knows what she's doing in the bedroom. This was a tumblr drabble-prompt from [PowerfulWeak](http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/) that took over my brain. 
> 
> Much love to [MeanGreenLimaBean](http://meangreenlimabean.tumblr.com/) and [Metatron-the-Transformer](http://metatron-the-transformer.tumblr.com/) for the beta love.
> 
> Other note: There was some discussion on the word "mum." Crowley is really saying "ma'am" but pronounces like "mahm" or "mum" which is why it's written it as "mum."

It was a well-known fact that SamLicker81 was thisfar away from being a stalker, ask anyone. Well, ask Sam Winchester specifically.  He’d ended up wiccan-roofied and married to her for a while. Poor Moose.

That was the first time Crowley had met Becky Rosen – to wish her and Sam mazel tov and to clean up that mess his minion, Guy, made by breaking crossroads contracts before their allotted ten years was up. He remembered he’d told her he was sure she must have a wonderful personality. Dismissed her outright. He’d learned not to do that again.

It was about a month later when he’d first heard her summoning him. Since it wasn’t his spell, he ignored her. He'd sent a minion in his place to seal the deal. When said minion returned empty handed, Crowley had made an example of him. Coffee is for closers, after all.

Another couple of weeks later and she tried to summon The King of Hell again.

Again, he ignored her. He didn't bother to send a minion in his place that time.

It was three months later when he heard Becky trying once more. She was persistent, he'd give her that. Imagine his surprise when he realized that she'd finally found the spell - _his_ spell - guaranteed to summon him. He had no choice but to meet her.

Ces't la guerre.

He apparated into the demon trap, figuring she'd probably done it wrong anyway. He'd been right. Crowley glanced down at the trap and noticed the bottom sign wasn't swirled the way it should have been. He could leave any time he wanted. "What can I do for you, darling?"

Becky folded her arms across her chest and shifted her weight to her left heel. She pursed her lips and breathed angrily. "I. Called.You." Her words were clipped. She was pissed.

Crowley stuffed his hands in his pockets and resisted the urge to sigh heavily. Or to slit her throat. "You did, didn't you?"

 "Why didn't you come?" Now she just sounded hurt. Certifiable, really. And there was the pout.

 "Darling - "

"Becky,” she said. “My name is Becky. Becky Rosen."

"Well, Becky Rosen. I am running an empire. I don't show up for every Tom, Dick, and Becky who summons a crossroads demon. I send a minion. A deal needs to be worth my while." Crowley looked around to see if Moose and Squirrel were around and then chastised himself as they would have made the trap correctly.

"This is worth your while, Crowley."

Crowley laughed. "Why? Because you want ten years of happiness with Moose? How is that worth my while? Other than being a never-ending source of amusement on my part, of course."

"That's not what I want," she huffed.

"Then what is it, Becky Rosen? Fortune? A successful career? Girl Scout cookies always in season?"

"You're mocking me."

"Of course I am, darling. It's what I do. Now, what do you want? I really need to get back to the torture."

Becky took a deep breath to steel her resolve and smiled brightly. "I want to be your intern-slash-mistress."

He was certain he'd heard her wrong. "Come again?"

Becky's internal bubbliness popped through. She could barely contain herself now that she'd actually gotten the words out. "I want to be your intern-slash-mistress."

Crowley cocked an eyebrow. This certainly wasn't the first time someone's offered to be his right hand man. She was, however, the last person he figured would make the offer. "Intern, eh?"

"Slash-mistress. Yes. It'll be awesome!"

“Right. Bye.” And poof! Crowley was gone leaving Becky wondering what she did wrong.

**~oOo~**

It took another couple of weeks, but when Becky cast the spell once more, she made certain that her demon trap was perfect. She’d realized what she’d done wrong the first time. This time, Crowley would be completely trapped.

Was she crazy? No. Absolutely not. She was…determined, that’s all. When she met Crowley at her high school reunion, he’d brushed her off then too, but she knew what she wanted. Yes, she’d sulked after getting her marriage to Sam annulled, but then a flash of inspiration hit, and she dove back into the books that Chuck had left unpublished. Crowley was her end game. She knew that now.

So, as she waited for the spell to take hold and for Crowley to appear, Becky smoothed her outfit one more time. Then she poured two glasses of 30-year-old Craig for them. She would have to woo him, after all. She took a deep breath, faced away from the demon trap, and waited.

“What is it now,” he asked impatiently. She heard him huff in exasperation.

One more deep breath and Becky turned to him. She smiled sincerely but also confidence. She stretched out her hand to him. “Scotch?”

He squinted in confusion at her. “What?”

Becky took a step toward the trap. “I asked if you wanted a scotch,” she purred. “It’s your favorite.” She wiggled the glass just over the trap’s outer circle.

Cocking an eyebrow, Crowley reached to accept the glass but found that the trap was drawn correctly this time. He couldn’t cross the lines. Becky inched the glass over the trap just enough so he could grab hold of it. He gave the liquid a cautious sniff. "Craig. I'm impressed." He took a sip and savored the scotch. “Done your research, have you?”

“A little,” she said, cocking her head slightly. “What about you?”

Crowley squinted at her. “What about me?”

“Have you done your research? On me?” She knew the answer already. Of course he hadn’t. He’d underestimated her, just like she was counting on. She sipped her scotch and peered at him over the glass.

The King of Hell snorted. "You're kidding, right?"

"Hardly," she replied. "Do you even know anything about me?" Becky ran a hand down her torso and down her leg, giving her outfit yet another smoothing out. The tight black vinyl dress did wonders for her figure, but she was still a little self-conscious about it bunching in the wrong places.

"Other than you new-found vinyl fetish and that you were married to Moose for thirty seconds? No. Are we done here?" The irritation in his voice was increasing. 

Becky stared at him intently. "You haven't even asked me what I want to deal with yet." She tipped her face down and stared up at him through her lashes. "You don't know what I have to offer."

"Sloppy seconds from Moose? I think not." Crowley took a long pull on his drink and looked around the room. For the first time, he realized where he was. "Is this what I think it is?"

"It is," she said beaming with pride.

"How did you - "

"You underestimate me, Crowley." Becky walked around the circle. "I know how I come across most of the time. How crazy I can be. I've been working on that. Meditation, yoga, various wiccan orgies in the moonlight. It's really helped."

"Is that how you got my mansion back? Witchcraft?" He could hardly believe what he was hearing. Surely that couldn't be right. There was no way Becky could be that powerful.

Becky giggled. "Well, not _just_ witchcraft. I had some demons help, too. It's amazing what they'll do for you given just the right amount of encouragement." She stopped her pacing around the trap and opened the closet door. Inside was a male demon chained to the wall with iron shackles.

The walls appeared to be stone rather than the wood one would typically find in a mansion such as Crowley's. The shackles had devil's traps etched into them, rendering the demon inside helpless. He slumped as low as the shackles would let him, his knees not even touching the floor, which was really just a metal grate to allow for drainage to the basement below. The closet need the drainage as water was slowly dripping down from the ceiling onto the demon. Judging from the way his skin sizzled when each drop fell on him, the water was salty.

Crowley had to admit, he was now impressed. "You did all this by yourself?"

Becky preened under the praise. "I did! Isn't it great?" A touch of Crazy Becky seeped through into her words. She settled herself with another sip of scotch. “I did.”

“Interesting.” Crowley contemplated what Becky had done and decided that he wouldn’t underestimate her again. “So, what’s the deal? Still want to be my intern?”

Her eyes sparkled with hope. “Slash mistress. Maybe more mistress than actual intern, but you know. Whatever.”

“Of course. Whatever,” he said nonchalantly. Crowley drained what was left of his scotch and held the glass out to her. “Refill?” He wiggled the glass at her.

“Needy, much,” she asked, taking the glass anyway. “Two or three fingers?”

Crowley inhaled deeply. “Make it three.” He watched her fill the glass and return it to him. “Cheers,” he said taking it. He felt the liquid trickle down his throat. “Nothing like a good scotch.” He watched her do the same. “How’d you come by the powers, then? It wasn’t one of my boys.” If it had been, he would have heard.

She shook her head and swallowed. “Not a demon at all, actually. I found a Wiccan meetup online. Turns out I have a natural gift for the craft." She shrugged adorably. Even Crowley had to admit that.

"You're not a borrower? How is that possible?" Borrower witches acquired their powers from demons, and naturals typically showed an affinity for magic by the age of five. How was it possible that Becky was a natural well into her twenties?

"Nope. I'm a wizard, Crowley." She chuckled at her own Harry Potter reference, ignoring Crowley’s eye rolling. "Wanna see?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Please."

Becky set down her drink and cracked her fingers as if she were going to play a piano. She could do this. She knew she could do this. She'd managed to cram a century's worth of Wiccan knowledge into her being in only a year. She'd captured demons and put them to work rebuilding Crowley's mansion. Becky Rosen, office temp, webmistress, fanfiction writer, non-practicing Jew (unless you count Yom Kippur, because everyone needs to atone for their sins at some point; may as well be when the holiday is), would do this.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and concentrated on the spell. Opening her eyes, she fixed them on Crowley and recited. “Auscultate sermonem spiritus telluris....” She could feel it working. A warmth spread over her body as the spell reached out to Crowley, still trapped in the circle.

She watched as Crowley started to cough, just a minor throat irritation at first, but it got progressively worse. He dropped the scotch and clutched his throat. She kept chanting and Crowley kept coughing. Soon, a small tendril of red smoke appeared from Crowley’s mouth. She was forcing him out of his meatsuit, but she wasn’t doing it by exorcising him. She was killing him. Another few moments of sputtering and Becky stopped, fairly confident she had proved her point.

Crowley’s smoke receded back into the literary agent’s body he was currently using. He took several deep breaths and pulled at his collar to loosen it. “Well, Becky Rosen, it seems that we have something to discuss.”

**~oOo~**

Crowley looked at her in disbelief. She couldn't be serious. But then again, she wasn't the most popular _Supernatural_ fan fiction writer for nothing. The girl knew what she was doing. So, The King of Hell relented saying, "This is without a doubt the weirdest idea you’ve ever had.”

Becky pouted a little.

“Of course I’m in,” he said.

Becky bounced on her feet in anticipation and balled her fists to her chest. “YES!” she screamed. “This is gonna be awesome! I promise! Go get dressed,” she said, handing him the big pink bag. 

Crowley sighed, like what she was asking him to do was the biggest imposition in all of time and slipped out of the room to put on the outfit Becky had found for him. In reality, Becky was quite possibly the best lover Crowley had ever had. She never ceased to amaze him with the new games she came up with.

Like the time Becky pretended to be a soul new to Hell and Crowley the demon charged with breaking her. He enjoyed hearing her beg for mercy even if they weren’t real. Or how they played with the devil’s trap, rendering Crowley powerless for the duration of their play.

Crowley discovered Becky was so powerful that she was able to open a small rift in the circle, just enough for him to slip a hand – or other appendage – through. That night she played with him for hours either with her mouth or her magic while he was pressed up against the invisible barrier of the trap, unable to fuck her mouth like he so desperately wanted to.

But this. This was a new one. And Crowley was so on board with it his cock was already twitching in anticipation. He could hardly wait to begin the scene. He set the bag on the bed and began to strip, laying his suit neatly on the bed.

"Don’t put on the stockings," Becky called to him.

Crowley fished them out of the bag and examined them. “Why not? They’re adorable!” 

"They’ll just get in the way," she called back. "I want full access."

"They’re thigh-highs. Nothing to get in the way, love. It’s the panties that’ll be in the way." 

Becky made a noise like she was getting into her own costume. “Fine. Stockings yes. Panties definitely yes. I can’t wait to see that ass in those ruffles.”

"Of course you can’t," Crowley muttered under his breath. He finished putting on the costume, ruffled panties and all and inspected himself in the mirror. Becky had outdone herself this time. Bloody brilliant, really. No one had ever asked him to put on something so overtly sexual and feminine. He turned to look at the ruffles on his ass and admired how they hugged his body and confined his cock with just enough friction to be delectable.

"You coming? I'm ready when you are." Becky's voice had taken on the authoritative tone that signaled the beginning of their scene.

“Just a second.” All he needed was the dark red lipstick to finish off the charade and he was all set. “On my way, pet." Crowley patted the ruffles back in place, smoothed the rest of the costume, made sure the bows at the top of the stockings were straight, and blew himself a kiss in the mirror before heading back to the study.

Becky sat at the desk dressed in a dark suit and tie not unlike the one Crowley usually wore. She wore tall black heels, and her feet were propped up on top of the desk. She held a glass of red wine in her hand. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun. 

She studied Crowley’s attire. He stood before her in the prettiest little French maid’s uniform. It had short, poofy sleeves, was low-cut, and laced up the front. The skirt was barely long enough to cover his ass, and the ruffled panties pushed it up a little in the back. The thigh-highs were black with white bows at the top. He’d opted not to put on the heels so as not to be too much taller than his Mistress.

"Well, well, well," Becky purred. "Look at you. Don’t you look delicious."

"I’m not a piece of meat, mum." Crowley looked at the ground with faux embarrassment.

"Of course you are." She swung her legs off the desk, stood up, and motioned for him to come to her. "Now let’s see just what a bad boy you’ve been. Let’s start with this desk. This desk isn’t clean at all, and it just won’t do."

"Yes, mum." He approached the desk, head down, chastised.

"Oh, this side, sweetheart." Crowley obeyed and moved behind the desk, next to Becky, who took another sip of wine. "Do you see this mess?"

"No, mum." 

Her hand went to the back of his neck and pushed his face down to the blotter, his cheek resting on it. “Then you’re going to stay here and accept your punishment.”

"Yes, mum."

The King of Hell was a sight, bent over his own desk, hands flat on the blotter, dressed in a skimpy little french maid's uniform. With her free hand, Becky caressed the ruffles on his ass, running her fingers through them. 

Crowley sucked in a breath.

"Oh, just you wait. This is going to hurt you more than it does me." One more sip of wine and her hand landed on Crowley’s ass with a muted smack. She swatted him three more times before checking on him. “Do you see the dirt now?"

Crowley's cock jumped with each smack to his ass. If he wasn't careful, this was going to be a short session. Then again, _hello, demon,_ there was no refractory time for him, but he wanted to draw the anticipation out as long as he could. "I'm sorry, mum. I don't see it."

Becky huffed out an exaggerated sigh. "Sometimes I wonder why I hired you."

"I'm sure I don't know." He yelped a little when she smacked his ass again.

She walked her fingers up his spine and drew circles on his shoulder blades. "I guess I'm going to have to use something a little harsher than just my hand." She draped herself over his side and leaned into his ear. "Aren't I, Crowley?" She nipped at his earlobe and pulled away, taking the warmth with her.

He could smell the wine on her breath and inhaled the fruity scent. His cock was half hard with waiting for the blows he knew were coming.When he was certain she couldn't see his face, Crowley smiled. He loved this part. "If you must."

“Of course, I must,” she said. She drained the wine and set the empty glass on the sideboard behind her. As she did, she bent to the right to pick up the leather crop and wooden paddle that leaned against it. She studied each item carefully before asking him, “Should I let you choose your punishment tonight, or would that be a reward?”

“I – I need to be punished.” He was sure to add the tremble to his voice he knew Becky loved.

“Yes. You. Do.” Becky accentuated each word and brought the crop down on Crowley’s ass with each syllable. He didn’t react as much as she’d anticipated, and that just wouldn’t do. She set the tools on the desk and gently palmed his ass. “I think these might be a problem.” The ruffled panties were muting the blows just enough that she was pretty sure she heard Crowley giggle. “Take them off,” she ordered.

“Mum?”

“You heard me. As pretty as these ruffles are, they’re hindering your punishment. They need to go.” She slipped a finger in the waistband and gave them a little tug.

“Yes, mum.” Crowley started to push up from the desk but Becky stopped him.

“I didn’t say you could get up. You can do it from where you are.”

Crowley’s breath hitched at her tone and his cock swelled just that much more. With his cheek still pressed to the blotter, he reached back to the panties and hooked his fingers into the sides and began to slide them over his ass. He paused only when she placed a hand over his.

“Slower.”

He inched the panties around the curve of his ass ever so slowly, keeping his dick still covered by the satiny fabric. God he loved this. The tone of her voice when she spoke was all authority, no Crazy Becky in sight. Moose had really missed out on something good.

When the ruffles cleared his ass, he hesitated, waiting for further instructions. He knew she said off, but she didn’t say how off they were to be.

Becky sensed his hesitation, and placed a hand on the cheek to indicate it was okay that he had paused. Her hand circled the globes of his ass, caressing, really. She smiled wickedly and brought her hand down on his ass with a loud smack. “That’s better. I like that sound, all crisp and hard.”

Crowley nodded. Just that one little bare-handed smack was enough to bring him to full hardness, and his cock was straining against the front of the panties. He tried to inch closer towards the desk to get some friction, but she smacked him again. “Ah, ah, ah,” she chastised. “I’ll have none of that. This is a punishment, remember? Can’t have you rubbing up against the desk, now, can we?” He shook his head. “Just for that….” Becky picked up the paddle and patted his ass with it. “Count.”

 _Smack._ “One,” he said.

 _Smack. “_ Two.”

He could feel the heat on his skin from the blows. It was what he had been waiting for. He knew she’d catch him; that was why he’d done it. He needed that heat and that burn, and he knew that even better stuff was coming. By the time Crowley had counted to ten, his ass was on fire, just the way he liked it.

Putting the paddle down, Becky caressed his skin once more. The heat radiating off of him was fantastic, but it was time for the next stage in their game. She squat down to have a better look and soon she was nuzzling his cheeks with her nose, enjoying the sensation. Her nuzzling turned to kisses, and then soft nips with her teeth.

“M-mum? What are you doing?”

“Shhhhh. It’s okay, baby. Just gonna punish you a little bit more.” Becky spread his ass cheeks, exposing his hole. "There we go," she muttered. And with that, she leaned in and flicked the tip of her tongue against it. She'd barely touched him and his entire body shook with anticipation. "Did you like that?"

"Yes."

Becky nipped at his cheek, harder this time. "You're not supposed to like it, Crowley. It's supposed to be a punishment." She decided on one more bite for good measure.

"No, mum." Crowley dug the tips of his fingers into the blotter and his toes curled in anticipation. He was torn between wanting her to tear the panties off of him, setting his straining cock free, or keep them on enjoying what little friction they provided. In the end, she decided he didn't give a shit which way it went. He loved every second of Becky's torment. He wiggled his ass ever so slightly knowing the response it would elicit.

Becky noticed it right away. She gave his ass a hard slap and stood up behind him. She presented him with her index finger and said, "Suck."

He complied immediately and made quick work of getting her finger nice and wet. He caught her eyes for a second and he knew without a doubt that she was just as worked up as he was.

Becky withdrew her finger and examined the amount of spit he had covered it with. "That'll do." She took her finger and circled his hole twice before breaching it, entering him up to the first knuckle. "So hot," she muttered. "You feel so good wrapped around my finger like this. Can you take more?"

Crowley decided to test the waters to determine her intentions for the scene. "Yes, Mistress Rebecca," he said cheekily. He knew he'd get some kind of response from her; he just wasn’t sure what.

Her answer was immediate. She sunk her finger all the way into his ass, and with her other hand, gripped his hair and pulled his face off the desk. She leaned into his ear. "Are you going to behave and accept your punishment, or do I have to get rough with you?"

After a stuttering breath, Crowley said, “I – I’m not sure what I’ve done wrong. Please.”

“Please, what?”

“I need instruction.”

Becky pushed his face back to the desk and pumped her finger in and out of his hole. “You don’t need instruction, Crowley. You need punishment.”

“Yes, mum. I need punishment.” The King of Hell closed his eyes and smiled. Yes. Punishment was good. The feel of her finger in him was wonderful. She occasionally grazed his prostate and he groaned louder. She really was going to be the death of him.

She gave him another hard smack on his ass and poured just enough lube down his crack to allow her to insert a second finger while still burning just enough to remind him who was in charge. When he hissed in appreciation, Becky reached around to squeeze his cock, still trapped behind the panties. “You are not allowed to come until I tell you. You got that?”

“Yes, mum. Not until you say so.”

“If you do, I’m calling Growley and he gets a go at you.” It was an empty threat and they both knew it. Becky wasn’t exactly into sharing with anyone. Or anything. It didn’t stop Crowley from clenching around her fingers, though. “That’s a good boy,” she purred.

She gave his dick one last squeeze and turned her attention to the small of his back. “You make such a pretty maid, all done up just for me. No one else will ever get to see you like this, will they?” He hesitated, too lost in the feeling of her fingers in his ass. “Will they,” she growled.

“No, mum. Never”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Becky pulled her fingers out of his ass and Crowley whimpered at the loss. “Easy, love. Pull your panties up and turn around. I have other plans for you.” She reached for a handkerchief on the desk and wiped her fingers off.

As he turned, she looked him up and down hungrily. “Why didn’t you wear the shoes?”

Crowley looked down at his stockinged feet. “Well, I um, I didn’t want you to have to strain yourself. I wanted to be closer to your height.”

A hint of crazy Becky broke through. “Awww. That’s so sweet.” She caught herself right away. “Thoughtful, but disobedient,” she said firmly. She reached up to the neckline of the uniform and tugged it down slightly exposing his nipple. She gave it a firm tweak using just a bit of her fingernails which made him wince.

Becky sat in the chair and threw a leg over one of the arms. “Hand me my wine, would you?” He did as he was told. She took a sip and said “Thank you.” Swirling the wine in the glass, she added, “You know, I think tonight just might be a ‘me’ night.”

Crowley groaned and palmed his crotch. It was going to be a good night indeed. “What have you got in mind, mum?” If he were able to, he would have prayed for relief the way his dick throbbed at the suggestion.

She reached down between her open legs and rubbed her pussy through the fabric of her dress pants. She was already wet, and she could catch a whiff of her scent in the air. She used her fingernail to scratch at her clit beneath the fabric. It wasn’t anywhere near enough for her. “Come here,” she ordered.

Crowley knelt before her. He placed his hands behind his back and looked up at her expectantly. He was rewarded by her running a hand through his hair again, and he leaned into the touch. When she dragged her finger down his nose to his lips, her scent just barely there, he hummed with the need for more. 

“You know what to do, Crowley. Don’t disappoint me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He hissed when she pulled at his hair. She guided his face to her crotch, and he nuzzled it gently. When her fingers tightened in his hair, he knew he needed to get rougher. He tried to bite at her clit through the pants, but they were thicker than he’d intended, so he settled for little nips at it.

Becky’s breathing picked up, and her head dropped to the back of the chair. “Good, pet. Good.” 

He preened under the praise, continuing the nips. “Mum?”

She took another sip of wine. “Yes, love?”

“Forgive me, but it seems like these pants are a little…thicker than usual.”  He rubbed his face on her thigh. He hoped it was what he thought it was.

Becky smiled down at him. “Can’t get anything past you, can I?”

“May I see?” He nipped at her again.

She sighed. “Impatient, Crowley? We may need to work on that.”

“Yes, mum. Now?”

“I may need to be the one who learns patience tonight. Stand.” As he did, she held out a hand for him to guide her up. When she was standing, she leaned into him and asked, “Would you like to see your present?”  He nodded eagerly. “You’ll have to take these pants off.”

Crowley stared at her and licked his lips. He took her near empty glass of wine from her and finished it off. He set it on the desk and his hands found their way to the button on her pants. He deftly opened it, unzipped her and slid them over her hips. They pooled to the floor at her feet and she stepped out of them, keeping her heels on.

He couldn’t see what she was wearing yet as her shirt and jacket were still on, and they hung just low enough that he couldn’t see his surprise. He tugged at her tie and he leaned in for a kiss. He was rewarded with one of Becky’s forceful and filthy kisses. He pulled the tie off her neck and she grabbed his hand to take it from him. She broke the kiss saying, “I’ve got plans for this.” He shuddered and kept undressing her. Her shirt only had three buttons buttoned, and he was able to slide it off along with her coat as one.

Crowley drunk in the woman before him. She was wearing nothing but a red push-up corset with black polka-dots, ruffled trim and a big black bow in the center, her areolas just peeking out from the top of it, and a crotchless vinyl strap-on harness. “Does this mean what I think it does,” he asked.

“Oh, it does.” She smirked. She pushed him lightly and sat on the desk, putting a foot up on the chair, exposing herself to him. “Want a taste?”

“Yes, please.” He knelt before her again, pausing for permission before he tasted her clean-shaven labia. She kept a thatch of curls up top that he loved to run his fingers through. Becky nodded and Crowley leaned into her, licking a long stripe up her pussy. She was wet and engorged with need. He flicked her clit with his tongue and she took in a sharp breath.

Just that one lick was enough to drive Becky crazy, and she was on the verge of coming for the first time that night. “Suck,” she commanded, and Crowley wrapped his lips around her clit and gave it a long suck. He was finally able to nip at it properly once or twice before he felt the first twitch of her orgasm approaching.

Both her hands went to his head and she pushed him against her harder as her orgasm ripped through her. Her toes curled and her belly clenched as she came from his tongue alone. She rode out the wave and giggled a little when it was over.

Crowley gave her one last flick of his tongue and she giggled again from the sensitivity. He stood and kissed her, her juices all over his beard. He licked into her mouth, sharing the taste of her, knowing how much she enjoyed it. “That was fun,” he said cheekily.

Becky reached down and palmed his rock hard dick. “I’m not finished yet.”

“With you, or with me?”

“Yes.” The twinkle in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. He was about to get fucked. "Now, have a seat and sit up straight." When he settled, Becky sidled up to him and gently pushed a tit into his face, which he sucked on fervently. "Such a good boy you are, Crowley. You've come quite a long way, haven't you?" She reached into the bodice of the maid's uniform and pinched his nipple. She loved the reaction it got her every time she did it.

As she took a step back, Crowley followed after her nipple for a moment. He realized she didn't want him to do it anymore, so he sat obediently, patiently, waiting. He wasn't disappointed.

Becky knelt on the floor and positioned herself between his legs. She pushed his torso, so he would be leaning on the back of the chair, his ass perched on the edge. "Such a good, good boy, who deserves a reward, aren't you?"

Crowley groaned.

She ran her hands up the tops of his thighs, giving the tops of the stockings a playful snap. Her hands disappeared underneath the frilly skirt that covered his cock. She snuck her fingers under the waistband of the satin undies, her left hand just gripping the edge of the fabric, the right teasing the curls of his pubic hair, avoiding his cock entirely. "Can you be quiet for me?" He nodded. "I mean completely silent. All I want to hear is breathing."  He nodded again. "Good."

And with that, she ducked her head under the skirt to nuzzle his cock and the wet patch that was on the panties. She inhaled his scent and sucked the fabric into her mouth. Crowley's cock twitched and Becky smiled to herself.

With a light pat on his thigh signaling him to lift up, Crowley lifted his ass up just enough so Becky could slide the panties down over his ass and slide them off. "Such a shame. I like these panties. I don't want you messing them up any more than they already are, though." He groaned as he settled back into the chair and watched her slide them slowly down his legs. She slipped them off his feet, crumpled them in her hand and inhaled again before laying them gently on the desk.

Crowley was still a little open from her fingers and he longed for them to be back in his ass pumping furiously, but he knew better than to say anything. If he were going to be allowed to come tonight, he needed to shut up and obey. He watched her inch back up to his crotch and he had to bite his tongue before he snarked at her to get on with it already.

Reaching her starting point, Becky folded back the skirt and licked a long stripe up Crowley's cock dipping her tongue into the slit tasting the precome that beaded there. She suddenly sucked him down to the root and fondled his balls roughly just the way he liked it. She bobbed her head once, twice, three times before she could feel him tense up like he was on the edge of coming so she clamped down around the base of his cock to slow things down a little.

"Oh, I don't think so," she said. "I'm the only one getting off tonight." She loosened her grip and lightly stroked his cock. It wasn't enough pressure for much of anything and she knew it.

Crowley whimpered, and begged with his eyes as he wasn't allowed to speak yet.

Becky kissed the head of his dick and pushed herself back up. She reached into a desk drawer and found the penis tie she was looking for. "I just need to make sure," she said as she adjusted the opening to fit over his cock. She slipped it into place and tightened the ties. Whoever sold their soul to make that thing was a genius, she decided.

"Ready, tiger," she asked. Crowley nodded and she leaned in to him, locking eyes. "Buckle up, then. It's going to be a bumpy night."

She pulled away from him and turned around, her back to him. She placed her hands on the desk and with practiced ease, reached behind her and grabbed his dick to guide it into her. Becky was so wet and eager that she was able to sink onto him quickly and easily. She groaned as he bottomed out inside her. "God, you feel so good."

Crowley wanted to touch her as she picked up her pace, but he hadn't been given permission, and he ended up digging his fingers into the arm of the chair, just hanging on for the ride. He relished the warmth around his dick as his own breathing picked up. He could feel the ends of the tie bouncing on his balls and he wondered if he'd ever get used to the sensation. He hoped he never did.

She rode him hard and fast, pinching her own nipples, and soon she was coming again. She sunk on him a couple of more times before pulling off slowly, teasing him. She grinned when she heard him moan at the loss. “Oh, don’t worry. Still not done with you yet.” She leaned in for another heated kiss and stroked his cock. “Get up. Turn around. Hands on the arms.”

Crowley did as he was told and she lifted his skirt up. He listened for any indication as to what she might do to him next. A desk drawer opened and he heard a little rustling until Becky found what she wanted. He heard a box open and knew immediately the toy she was about to use on him. He heard her struggle a little with the harness as he began to float into his headspace for what was coming next.

While the strapless strap-on didn’t really _need_ a harness, Becky found she got better control when she used one with it. She stretched the harness a bit, slipped the tip of the dildo through back of the hole, and inserted the bulb into her body. A little bit of rearranging so it sat snugly in its place (and on her clit), a push of the bullet vibrator nestled at the base, and she was ready to fuck the King of Hell.

Adding some lube to the slim dildo, Becky pressed the tip of the cock to Crowley’s hole. She noticed him tense slightly and said, “You were still bad, Crowley. Two fingers is all the prep you get.” She giggled a little as she watched the dildo slowly slide into him and he hissed at the burn. She then closed her eyes in pleasure as the bulb inside her moved with her, the vibrator giving just enough sensation on its lowest setting.

Crowley loved the feeling of the dildo. It was slim and long, and he could just barely feel the vibrations since the bullet was made for her, not him. He knew he was about to have one hell of a ride, and if he was good, he’d be allowed to come. If not, he’d be left high and dry without relief until Becky damn well felt like it. He decided to be good.

She started out slow, enjoying the little noises he made below her. She shifted angles every third or fourth thrust to ensure she hit his prostate, and was disappointed when he remained silent as she was in a mood to be unforgiving tonight. Still, she had to admit, he was doing an excellent job of obeying.

Picking up the pace a little and digging her fingers into his hips, she said, “How bad have you been, Crowley?” When he didn’t answer, she added, “You may speak.”

 _Oh, thank fuck,_ he thought. “I’ve been bad, mum. Please, I need to be punished.”

“Yes, you do,” Becky said through clenched teeth. “You’ve been a bad, bad boy who doesn’t understand the rules.” She smacked his ass for good measure.

“Please, mum. I’ll be good. Please let me come.” He dipped his torso lower trying to find that perfect angle where she’d get his prostate every time. He desperately wanted to touch is dick, but knew she’d never allow it.

“Who’s been a bad King of Hell?”

He barely croaked out, “I have.”

Becky grabbed his hair and yanked him backward so hard that he let go of the chair and was almost standing as she continued to pound into him. “What was that?”

Trying to catch his breath, he said, “I have! I’ve been a very naughty King of Hell. Please -“

Never slowing down, Becky reached around and pinched Crowley’s nipple with one hand, and stroked his cock with the other. “Please, _what,_ ” she growled into his ear.

“Please, Rebecca. Please let me come.” He couldn’t reach the chair any longer, so he reached backwards and grabbed for her hips. “I’ll be good. I – I promise.”

She knew she was getting close again, and this time she was feeling generous. She loosened the slide on the cock tie and grabbed his hips with enough force to bruise him. Becky fucked him with abandon, chasing after another orgasm while bringing Crowley to his first, and possibly only, one of the night.

One the tie was loosened, it only took a couple more thrusts before Crowley was coming all over the chair with a shout. He'd been held on the edge long enough that he was able to come untouched, something Becky was proud she had worked on him with.

Becky stilled as her own orgasm hit, losing her rythm. She cried out, smiling as the wave passed and oversensitivity started settling in.

"Turn that bloody thing off," Crowley growled. It was too much and he needed it to stop.

"Make me," she teased.

Crowley snapped his fingers and he apparated to the other side of the desk, causing Becky to pout, "You're no fun."

"I'm dressed in a fucking French maid's uniform at your insistence. I'm all kinds of fun." He reached across the desk for the ruffled panties and put them on again. Then he slunk around the desk, sank to his knees and deep throated the dildo.

She looked down at him through hooded lids and said, "There are days I wish I had a dick just so I could know what it's like."

He pulled off with a pop and cocked an eyebrow up at her. "Maybe next time, love."

Their relationship was a hell of a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> [Becky's Dress](https://ivxxii.files.wordpress.com/2013/06/nastygal11.jpg)   
>  [Becky's corset](http://image.dhgate.com/albu_773844952_00-1.0x0/fashion-new-push-up-corset-lingerie-with.jpg)   
>  [Crowley's outfit](http://images.asadart.com/sources/com/halloweenexpress/images/products/cqm6028alt.jpg)   
>  [Crowley's stockings](http://img.auctiva.com/imgdata/1/3/0/3/0/8/9/webimg/493166052_o.jpg)   
>  [Crowley's panties](http://www.taryncoxthewife.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/02/Strumpet-Pink-Swans-Tale.jpg)   
>  [Becky's strapless strapon](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41qgZybAl%2BL._SX300_.jpg)   
>  [Cock tie](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51NqtzBMXiL.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.trekchik.tumblr.com)


End file.
